


this pocket of the universe

by asuma



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuma/pseuds/asuma
Summary: Henry/Sumia drabbles, some based on prompts from various lists, mostly modern AU.





	1. other people's dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this small drabble collection! I haven't been a very consistent writer in terms of actually posting and updating the stories that I have up, so this will hopefully encourage me to actually post and finish writing. I'll be linking to whatever prompt I use if I do use a prompt, but thank you and enjoy the ride!

He's simple and slightly strange. There's only so much you could do when your parents were pathetically patriotically Plegian. With his father never having achieved his dream of reaching the highest ranks of the Plegian military, as was the dream of many if not most Plegians, due to injury and disability in the latest great skirmish, he was shoved into military school, sharpened into a weapon of mass destruction at the top of his class.

Instead, he's moved to Ylisse and works as a small time copy editor, regularly performs stand-up comedy down the street, and is known as an up and coming horror writer.

She grew up as the only daughter of one of Ylisse's five most powerful families. However, she definitely isn't the picture of proper grace and poise. She grew up through extensive etiquette training, riding her family's thoroughbred horses for sport, and grooming to be... someday queen, whatever that meant. For a while, all eyes were trained on her as Crown Prince Chrom's childhood friend and longtime girlfriend, only for it all to fall apart when he admitted to having eyes for someone else. 

She was broken and had forgotten how to laugh. She halfheartedly continued to play the forced role of socialite, unsure of her place in the world.

They're two very different people, but some would say they're an interesting match, while others would call for Sumia and Chrom to get back together, especially with the widespread disapproval of Chrom's current girlfriend. 

But Henry and Sumia don't care.

When they're in their own world, nothing matters.


	2. letters to oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [here](http://lacktwo--moved.tumblr.com/post/146505557318/100-writing-prompts-meme-dancing-in-the).

It's become a terrible habit, but as much as he tries to fight it, he had to cave into some of his traditional Plegian tendencies . If there was one thing that differentiated Plegians from other expats in Ylisse, it was that they wrote home often, as they oft did to reassure their families during times of war. It was considered rude not to reply to a letter in Plegia.

His trash can was overflowing with drafts upon drafts, crumpled haphazardly into balls strewn across the floor. He would send one each week without fail, though he knew the mailbox would remain free of any post from Plegia.

Normally, he was very open during his writing process, even dragging Sumia into his sacred study to bounce off ideas and test if his material was substantially shocking (and it usually would be, despite Sumia having already read most of his work). However, she figured that when he was writing his weekly letters, he needed space to himself.

He just couldn't put a finger to it—how could two handwritten pages be harder to write than the two chapters he would send his agent weekly?

"Dear? Are you okay in there? Can I come in?"

Her voice snapped him out of his spell. "What are you doing not beside me? Come here, darling." 

She avoided the scattered drafts as if they were landmines, ready to explode at the slightest touch.

"I have mail for you from Plegia," she said. 

"From who?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist and sat her in the chair.

"Someone named Tharja."


End file.
